LEGO: Zombies
by GreatOverseer
Summary: Lego City has been overturned. Minfigures fight to survive. The army grows. But there is hope... (RATED M for: swearing, intense blood and gore, intense fight scenes, a guy with a chainsaw for an arm, realistic weapons, and... zombies)


_**LEGO - Zombies**_

When Bryant woke up in the morning, he never suspected what would happen that afternoon. As he sat up in bed, the sun shining onto his bright yellow plastic face, he never even began to imagine the horrors at dusk. As he brushed his teeth in front of the mirror he never predicted the death and suffering at midnight.

Bryant was an ordinary citizen of Lego City. Lego City was a somewhat boring metropolis on a peninsula jutting out into a great rolling indigo sea. Sometimes aliens and sharks and strange eldrich abominations visited, but they often found it hard to settle down due to the Minifigure's hard-to-shake habit of killing anything that didn't have studs. Bryant lived in a twenty-story apartment complex that stretched tall over the other buildings. He lived in meager conditions, which would be made even more meager by the coming infection.

At ten in the morning, a strange mist began to roll over the city. The inhabitants suspected nothing; they were in the mindset that it was simply another alien invasion that the local alien police would simply blow away with sheer might.

This was proven wrong, however, at the Capitol House several hour later. It was noon, time for political talk. However, the president of Lego City had mysteriously fallen ill at eleven and was now making groaning noises on a finely upholstered bed. He was bent double, and his face was a grayish green hue. This should have been taken as a clue to what was ravaging his body immediately. However, most Lego doctors were stupid and untrained, and would often misdiagnose a severed limb as a bad case of the common cold, due to the fact that the patient kept coughing all the time.

It was twelve now, and the President had to be strapped down to the mattress. His eyes had turned a malignant red color, and he was foaming at the corners of the mouth. The doctors still seemed to think he had some sort of toothache, though.

"He'll pull through," said one of the doctors amiably. He reached out with a stethoscope. "Here, let me listen to your heartbeat a moment."

"Mrwrgthrgh," said the President. He was clearly pissed, but the doctor's skull was too thick to comprehend emotions.

"What you say, Mister President?" he said, reaching further. And then as the President's head raised off the pillow: "Keep your head down, sir. You know that's not good for your -"

The President bit down hard on the doctor's arm.

The attending Vice President and aides stepped backwards as the President tore himself loose from the bed and the doctor began to turn gray as a stone. The President lunged at one of the aides, who was struck down and soon became as gray as the doctor had. The aide stood up and began to attack the group. The VP took a revolver out of his pocket and yelled, "Stand your ground!" as the infected were quickly cutting down his guards.

A zombie leaped onto his chest and tore his head off with a pop. The headless body staggered around comically for a bit while the head blinked in surprise. The infected bit the neck stump, and the body began to turn gray.

I assume it's safe to call the infected "zombies" now.

In a shower of LEGO bricks, the door from the bedroom was broken down and a horde of zombies swarmed into the Senate Rotunda. The senators jumped up.

"What are we going to do, Donald?" asked one senator to another. They both tried to run, but the zombies were upon them. A few of the more resourceful security force officers opened fire on the zombies with machine guns and rifles, and in the case of one man a gatling gun.

The gatling gunner fired and broke arms and legs off several zombies. But they did not die. One zombie siezed him by the forehead and pulled his head backwards until it snapped into a right angle and then fell to the floor. As the dead man became a zombie, the former doctor stuffed the gatling gun over the exposed stump the beheading had created. The experimental zombie flailed its arms around like limp rags and fired the gatling gun.

In a matter of minutes the entire Capitol House was zombified. But they wouldn't stop there. First the Capitol House, then... the world.


End file.
